


Come and Get Your Love

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Derek in a Suit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles vaguely instructs his head to nod and keeps staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Your Love

Pairing: Sterek  
Song: Come and Get Your Love by Redbone

“Well no I thought-

Stiles stops mid-sarcasm to Scott and swallows several times instead. 

“You ok?” Scott frowns, his forehead creasing. 

Stiles vaguely instructs his head to nod and keeps staring.

His eyes are glassy and he looks past Scott like he was a piece of furniture.

“Yes good, ok very ok…yup” 

Voice trembling he rambles on and keeps his main focus on Derek who has just walked in. 

He’s clad in a shirt and tie and is tugging at the collar in he muggy heat of his loft. 

The tie is a deep, hypnotising blue and Stiles felt himself gravitating towards his werewolf. 

Then he stops and takes a step back towards to hiss in Scott’s ear only to let his tirade die upon realising that Scott has struck up conversation with Kira instead. 

“Uh-hmm” He mumbles to himself instead. 

His chest squeezes his lungs and heart when Derek looks towards him and that grin lights up his face. 

He thinks he’s melted a bit at that smile. 

Feeling his cheeks heat up he groans, knowing that a faint blush is colouring his porcelain skin. 

Derek’s hand is drifting back towards his side and he stops trying to undo his tie to stride towards Stiles. 

“Hi” He smiles. 

Stiles ducks his head shyly and smiles back. 

He folds his arms over his body feeling inadequate in his plain green Henley and jeans. 

Hazel eyes darting he makes them rest on his boyfriends face. 

“You’re blushing” Derek says, his smile hitching up slightly at one side. 

Stiles laughs dryly. 

“Hm yeah, uh I-

He breaks himself off and uses one nervous hand to gesture to Derek. 

Who raises an eyebrow. 

“You like what you see?”

Stiles tries to swallow again but gives up and brings a hand up to gesture with as he speaks. 

“No, um yes obviously but no-no flirting I am really bad at flirt-

“I know”

Stiles tries not to make a noise when he’s cut off mid sentence and pulled into a hug by Derek. 

He smells of comfort and he rests his cheek contentedly on his warm chest. 

“And I think it’s really cute” He chuckles, his voice closer than before and Stiles closes his eyes. 

Derek ducks his head to nuzzle the crook of Stiles neck and the teenager shudders happily.


End file.
